I Will Survive
by Renna-chan
Summary: First I was afraid, I was pertrified..... come on, you know the song! My first song fic. B/V or rather.... not. Girl Power!


This isn't really for Veggie lovers . . . but it's a must-read for feminists! Ever had a guy leave you? Ate lots of ice cream, watched lots of chick flicks with mates, then sung this song as loud as you could? You go, girl! Girl power!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein! Please don't sue!

Disclaimer2: I don't own the song "I Will Survive!" Please please don't sue!

* * *

The baby was screaming.

"Hey, Vegeta," said Bulma, "go and change Bra, would you?"

Vegeta stared at her. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! You are insane, woman! There is no way I am changing the child. You do it!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm busy with Trunks! If you wanted me to shut up the baby you shouldn't have made Trunks bleed!"

"Yeah," said Trunks, glaring at his father.

"We were training! What was I supposed to do, give him a lolly and a pat on the head?"

"It would be a good start. Now go and get your little girl!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and clutched at his head. A screaming child, a nagging mate and a moaning brat of a son all ganged up on him, pounding on his brain.

He tore at his hair. "That's it! I'm getting out of here! I can't take your nagging anymore!"

He stomped towards the door, walked out, and slammed it after him. Presently the sound of the spaceship taking off rattled the house's foundations.

Bulma stared at the closed door. She had a son and a baby to take care of. She had to help run Capsule Corp. And now . . . her husband . . . it seemed he had just left her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You come back here, Vegeta!" she screamed at the door. "I can't do this alone! I need you!"

_First I was afraid, I was petrified!  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,  
and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along._

Five months later. Every thought of Vegeta hurt Bulma inside, but she had learnt to get by alone again. Her mother and father had been very supportive, but she felt the need to prove to Vegeta she could do this for herself. He had been so arrogant, so stuck up. She'd show him how strong an earth woman could be.

She smiled to herself. "Come on, Trunks!" said Bulma. "Let's go!"

"Do I have to come shopping, Mom?" asked her son. He walked into the room, his baby sister in his arms.

"Yes you do. You know how much I rely on you now."

Trunks sighed, then smiled. "Yeah, I know. Hey, I can handle it. I'm not like dad. I can stick around when things get tough."

Bulma gave her son a hug. "I know you can, Trunks. Come on. And then you can go to Goten's afterwards, how about that?"

"Are you sure?" asked Trunks. His mother nodded. "Cool!"

She shooed him out the door and locked it after them.

Bulma walked up to the front door, fumbling for her key, her baby girl in a sling over her shoulder. She looked up to see that the door was already open. She pushed it and it swung open further.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly, wishing like hell that Trunks was there beside her. "I have a gun, you know!"

"Bulma?" A figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was Vegeta.

_So now you're back from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me..._

"Vegeta?"

He risked a small smile. "Yes."

Bulma went and placed her daughter in her playpen. Then she turned and gave her husband a terrible glare.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!"

Vegeta blinked. This wasn't the response he'd been expecting. "I . . . I missed you."

"Get out!" Bulma spat at him. "I don't want you in my house!"

"But - "

"You left me to raise two kids with a full-time job, you moron! Did you really think I'd welcome you back with open arms?"

"Of course I did! You always used to, when I left." Vegeta's forehead furrowed. Why was the woman acting so bitchy? PMS again?

"Not this time, you bastard!" Bulma yelled. "Your son hates you, you know that? He's had to help me take care of Bra, the business, everything. He's grown stronger since you've left, and so have I. I don't need you anymore, Vegeta! I can run a family and take care of myself. Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

_Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live,  
And I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
Hey hey.. _

Vegeta just stared at her. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You need me, woman! Humans mate for life! I know that, because that's what that stupid priest made me say: 'till death do us part'."

Bulma laughed. "Humans don't mate for life, Vegeta, just until they get tired of each other. I'm not that old. I can find another husband. I've still got my girlish good looks, after all. I don't love you anymore. You abandoned your family, you abandoned me. I pulled us back together and made sure we didn't fall apart. I cried myself to sleep every night for two months and then I thought, wait, he left me. Times got a tiny bit hectic and he quit. Not me. I stayed. I can do this without you and I am damn proud of it. You could never admit you loved me, Vegeta. Too late now. I'm not going to waste my love on someone who can't return it."

Vegeta blinked. "You've changed, woman."

Bulma smiled. "That's right. I'm strong now, stronger than I was before. Now get out and find yourself another whore."

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
Just tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent oh so many nights just feelin' sorry for myself,  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high,  
And you see me, somebody new;  
I'm not that chained up little person who is still in love with you.  
So you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free,  
But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me!_

Vegeta gave her one long look. Then, with a self-mocking bow, he walked out Bulma's door for the last time and left her life forever.

As she watched him leave she felt a pang of regret, of sympathy for him. Now he had to find somewhere else to stay. He was regretting leaving her . . .

So what? He left her, didn't he? Now he had to face the consequences.

She picked up Bra and swung her up high. "Aren't you so proud of your mommy, Bra? She told daddy what she thinks of him. Now she can do anything!"

_Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live,  
And I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
Oh..  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live,  
And I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
I'll survive..._

Yeah I know, it's kinda bitchy, and I felt bad doing that to Geta, but hey, I found the words to the song and I just had to do it! Please don't be too harsh in your flames.


End file.
